Computer-related help desks or assistance centers oftentimes include various service levels to assist a customer/consumer with a computing issue or problem. For example, a customer/consumer may have a problem with loading/installing software or utilizing the software. The customer/consumer may also be experiencing errors or unexpected/unanticipated results with the execution or running of the software program/application. The customer/consumer may be able to contact the help desk or assistance center or otherwise submit a request to seek assistance in resolving the problem. Depending on the nature and/or severity of the problem, the root cause of the problem may not be readily ascertainable without reproducing the problem/issue. Reproducing the problem/issue may include creating an environment (or even multiple environments) to ascertain the scope of the issue/problem.